User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Trouble. Yeah, i am having a little trouble so, i have another account. Friendship Request Hi do you want to be friends? Mokey Mokey Man 19:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man Badges. Where is my badges? It's gone. friends Do you wanna be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 SENd BaCK So What if I did? Nyah! Funny face.JasonL 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alert! Alert! Something's wrong!! Ok we need to talk. It's not only the grammar. But, it's the User 68.37.36.125 who says that i am weird. Please leave a message back on AchieverBeaver88's talk page. Reply from AchieverBeaver88 Now, it's the user and I didn't want to deal the grammar with him. I am tired and sick of explaining. AchieverBeaver88 What... Why, do you post my user name on your blog? It's like this " Wiki Polls AchieverBearver88" that's you are trying to do something. Harsh. Well, I can't say that you are a bit harsh now you more and more harsh. Who are you two? Want to be friends? From, LOLZHJO Hacker I'm not making this up. Someone is hacking my ****ing account! DogDays124 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 The new wiki. Agent M, I went to User: Professor Scam's wiki and saw it was an awful wiki. It's worst then I ever seen and do you think I am worst than his grammar? Alright, I can never improve my grammar. Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes we shall. (I am patroling him). 22:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments reply. Shut up? Why are you saying such a words like that to me? L.. Keep going and going I can't help it. Talk. I am not lying of anything! And, you must go to IbraheemSajid's talk page to see my wiki's name! You, are too harsh for me and it's worst than I ever seen. That be better. Know this. I know you're insulting by F***ING and you're more harsher than ever. So. You are harsh and everyone secertly don't like you. Even, me and my thousand of friends doesn't like you they always say that guy is really harsh. And, who says my brain have more holes than a Swiss cheese? Thousand times here. One, of my friend is worst of all he can't take it anymore with your messages anyway we are not talking about it. Now why you are just a normal user your grammar is great and you don't become an admin so why? I don't believe with you anymore. Tell it. Why you are not an admin tell me? Yeah, you're harsh but I didn't mean to make you angry. I love to be better grammar like you and the admins but, always in vain I can't. Someone's here. Someone, post a comment on the Ed page and it's too long. All I wanted to know is that the user who post that comment is about himself or not? I am not. I start to decide that I won't believe anyone even they said swear. I wonder if he even created the wiki. fuc what the fuck you stupid bich immma fuck you up its me professor scam i got better grammer skills den u bich tell jyspter and kirkland i said to suck my balls and imma make my own wiki and get hella people u guys suck i am the ultimate ed edd n eddy fan bich Oh the irony. Even when you say you have good grammar, you still write with atrocious grammar. Fail. Epic Fail. DogDays124 19:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 fuck you i spelled fuck wrong on person you dume ass i dont give a fuck my wikis better than yours i made a new one look at you you caint spell you dume ass bich.Dude you have no life ur just jealous of me cause ur a losser. ur social life sucks why are you on a child cartoon website what the hell dude ur like 18 and still wach this show lol you suck badley nerd why are you on dureing the day idiot u proabbley mosleste children and u prollay wanna fuck the eds thats why u made this wiki sht hole famil is short for family dume ass dame how old am i 56 ude im a dume ass i spelled it famil guy on perpose im a stupid ass hole pieace of shit family guy was taking bich i dont no shit.Plus famil guy is short for family i didnt no that lol im hellla dume mothar fuckar i have no life or no friends i molesete my mom in bed i wach ed edd n eddy and make fan fiction what the fuck is the gravey report ed edd n eddy is done i prollay live in your moms basment and fuck her all night than i wach ed edd n eddy and imagine your self as the 4 th ed than i wake up and relize i werint and you go crying to my moma who says be calm my little pieace of crap the worlds biggest crap happind the day i was born i both were in the same place hmm i wonder if idiot im the worlds biggest shit head Yeah, you are. LOL. Good one Agent M.